Envious
by pingothepenguin
Summary: What if a random woman pops up everywhere in the Avengers' lives? What if she's Tony Stark's new PA? What if? Might have a turn of romance. R&R Please this is my first fanfic.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers :'(

**PROLOGUE**

A young Clint Barton walked into the SHIELD. A short girl was scaring the new recruits.

She was wearing a tight catsuit with black waves cascading down her back. The catsuit wasn't a SHIELD catsuit though. She walked out of the headquarters and down the street. She entered a small music shop that was hidden in the shadows.

She sang for a short while. Clint looked away for just a second. When he looked back, she had vanished.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

~3rd person POV~

"Guys, this is my new PA, Ivy?" Tony Stark said, the end a question for the girl in a snakeskin corset top, leather jacket, snakeskin print jeans, and combat boots.

"Hi, I'm Envy." She said giving them all a warm smile. "It's nice to meet all of you." She hugged everyone softly. When she reached Clint, she kissed his cheek sliding a picture into his hand.

He looked at the picture of the girl in the catsuit, it was taken that day all those years ago. He turned it over and four words were written on the back, 'Do you miss her?'

He looked at Envy, noting that she looked like a female Loki. Long black hair, porcelain skin, and green eyes. She also looked a lot like catsuit girl.

Her body wasn't at all flawless, she had a decent sized chest and sot of nice curves. She left to do paperwork shortly after the introduction.

~Envy's POV~

I went to do the paperwork I was assigned after meeting the Avengers. By the way he looked at me, Thor doesn't like me. At all.

I had just finished the paperwork for Tony's cat. I went find him when I bumped into, you guessed it, Thor.

"Sorry!" I said quickly cleaning up the papers I'd dropped.

"You insolent, little mortal!" he shouted, practically spitting my eardrums in half.

"You wanna go?" I taunted.

He ran at me and as he swung at my head, I dropped into a full split. He tripped over the power I'd ducked away from. I was up and ready to fight in seconds.

He hit me, sending me into the perfect position. I pushed up with my arms as I landed, back on my feet immediately. I used my legs to flip him onto the floor.

I pushed a nerve in his side making his body freeze up.

"Are we clear?" I hissed in his ear. He nodded as the feeling returned to his body.

I kicked his leg and flipped my hair out of my eyes. I stopped dead when I realized that Loki had seen all of that. I walked past him like nothing happened, but he stopped me by hugging me. I hugged him back.

"You aren't telling us everything." He whispered in my ear.

"Ask Barton he should have figured it out now."

"Where are you going?"

"Mr. Stark wants a cat."


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sorry my lovelies, I still don't own the Avengers

**Chapter two**

~Envy's POV~

I don't even feel like a PA anymore. All I do is run around with everyone else.

Loki is my best friend here. He listens to everything I need to talk about. He also is my partner in crime, we do pranks on everyone. He even came to see me sing.

Clint is a close second best friend wise. He taught me to shoot a bow and arrow. I taught him how to hack into the Whitehouse.

Tony treats me like the sister he never had and never will have. Pepper is pretty much my mother.

Thor is still terrified of me. Mainly because I found a way to sort of move Mjolnir. Kind of.

Steve and Bruce are awkward penguin babies. They don't talk to me much. Probably because I called them penguins.

Natasha is the sister I will never be allowed to have. We have sleepovers, paint each other's nails, and watch movies together all the time.

I got a snake, his name is liar. I named him Liar because you are what you eat.

I still haven't bought Tony a cat.

Pepper has taken my place as the assistant. I'm just the meaningless person in the corner.

I earn my money by singing in parks. I'm no good, but I have people's pity on my side. I guess I might be a little bit attractive. There's that too.

I usually sing until my throat hurts, then I go home. Sometimes, as I walk past, people slip money in to the hat that I carry in case I earn money.

They still don't know about my training. My inner ninja can't compose itself when they have drunken dance parties or when we play Twister, though. And, no, I'm not a ninja.

I may be at the magic age of 25, but I'm not much of a drinker. It's weird though, last week I downed a full bottle of straight Russian Vodka in 40 seconds. That's faster than Natasha.

Also, I keep getting asked if Loki was my brother. We don't even look alike! Or do we?

I also got asked out by a SHIELD agent. It was a note saying that I have to smile for yes and punch Fury in the face for no. I stood up right away and, with a extremely serious face, gave him the hardest punch I could muster in the face. That agent doesn't look at me the same anymore.

None of them do.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Me: I still don't own the Avengers. *cries***

** Loki: But you own Envy.**

** Me: *smiles* I do!**

**Chapter 3**

~Envy's POV~

I heard yelling, so I got a wineglass and headed for the scene. I didn't expect what I saw though. Loki was screaming a crying in his sleep.

My worry overcame me and I accidentally dropped the wineglass. It shattered against the floor and he didn't even stir. I bit my lip and began to walk towards him.

The glass began piercing my skin when I started walking. 'Loki needs my help.' I told myself as tears of effort, pain, and sadness raced each other down my face. When I finally reached him, I dropped to my knees and stroked his dark hair.

"Oh Loki, who'd done this to you?"

I lied my head against the wall. I had to at least fight away the nightmares. My eyelids began to droop as I fell into an involuntary unconsciousness.

~Loki's POV~

I woke up and yawned suppressing a scream at seeing Envy asleep against the wall by my bed. She must have had a nightmare. I smiled slightly at her trust in me.

I then noticed the shards of glass and blood on the floor. There was a puddle around Envy's small feet. I called for someone's help time after time realizing that she'd walked on the sharp glass.

~3rd person POV~

Nobody came to help them. Loki pulled the unconscious woman onto his bed gingerly pulling out the glass. He softly looked for any other injury but found none.

Loki let Envy sleep next to him after he bandaged her feet with his nightshirt. As he lied there he stared at a sharp, jagged scar across Envy's neck. There were slits up her arms and wrists too. The word 'Intruder' was carved into her upper thigh.

She woke up after a few hours. Envy smiled at Loki as he stared intently at her wrists.

"Hey my eyes are up her, you know."

Loki's head shot up and he grinned at her pretty face. She got up a glanced at the monstrous mess.

"This I NEED to fix!"

She cleaned up the huge mess and padded out to make breakfast. 'Did she realize that my shirt is on her feet?' Loki wondered to himself.


End file.
